


Life of Kyle the Brainbot

by margoteve



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: F/M, My girlfriend will kill me, This is highly not for the weak of heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/margoteve
Summary: Final events from the movie plus extra told from the perspective of Kyle the Brainbot





	Life of Kyle the Brainbot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [followmetoyourdoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/followmetoyourdoom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Am Groot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080878) by [sherlocksmyth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocksmyth/pseuds/sherlocksmyth). 



> A quick thing, I needed to get out. Enjoy. No Beta Reader!

Bowg, bowg bowg bowg. Bowg bowg bowg. Bowg bowg bowg bowg, bowg bowg. Bowg bowg bowg bowg. Bowg bowg. Bowg bowg bowg. Bowg! Bowg bowg bowg? Bowg bowg bowg. Bowg bowg, bowg bowg. Bowg bowg bowg. Bowg, bowg bowg! Bowg bowg bowg, bowg bowg bowg bowg. Bowg bowg bowg. Bowg bowg bowg. Bowg bowg. Bowg bowg bowg! Bowg bowg. Bowg.

"Bowg, bowg..." bowg, bowg bowg bowg bowg, bowg bowg.

„Bowg! Bowg bowg bowg?” Bowg bowg.

Bowg bowg bowg – bowg bowg! Bowg bowg bowg. Bowg.

„Bowg, bowg bowg.” Bowg bowg, bowg, bowg bowg bowg. Bowg bowg.

Bowg bowg…

Bowg bowg bowg. Bowg bowg.

Bowg bowg bowg, bowg. Bowg bowg bowg bowg bowg. Bowg bowg bowg. Bowg. Bowg bowg bowg, bowg bowg bowg! Bowg bowg bowg. Bowg bowg bowg. Bowg, bowg. Bowg bowg bowg bowg bowg bowg bowg. Bowg bowg bowg bowg bowg bowg, bowg bowg bowg. Bowg bowg.

Bowg bowg bowg.

„Bowg!”

„Bowg?” Bowg bowg.

„Bowg bowg bowg! Bowg bowg! Bowg bowg. Bowg bowg bowg bowg bowg.”

Bowg bowg bowg.

„Bowg.”

Bowg bowg bowg. Bowg bowg bowg. Bowg bowg bowg bowg bowg. Bowg bowg, bowg Bowg. Bowg bowg bowg. Bowg. Bowg bowg bowg. Bowg bowg bowg.

Bowg bowg bowg, bowg bowg! Bowg bowg bowg bowg bowg… Bowg bowg. Bowg bowg? Bowg bowg bowg. Bowg bowg bowg bowg bowg. Bowg bowg bowg. Bowg bowg bowg bowg, bowg. Bowg bowg bowg.

„Bowg! Bowg bowg boooowg!”

Bowg bowg! Bowg bowg bowg bowg bowg bowg. Bowg bowg bowg. Bowg bowg bowg. Bowg bowg. Bowg bowg bowg. Bowg bowg! Bowg bowg bowg! Bowg bowg. Bowg bowg bowg bowg bowg bowg.

Bowg bowg bowg. Bowg bowg bowg! Bowg bowg! Bowg bowg, bowg bowg, bowg bowg.

„Bowg bowg.” Bowg bowg bowg bowg.

„Bowg bowg?” Bowg bowg bowg, bowg. Bowg bowg?

„Bowg bowg. Bowg.”

Bowg bowg, bowg bowg. Bowg bowg bowg. Bowg bowg. Bowg bowg bowg. Bowg bowg bowg. Bowg bowg. Bowg bowg bowg. Bowg. Bowg, bowg bowg. Daddy. Bowg bowg bowg. Bowg bowg.

Bowg bowg bowg. Bowg bowg bowg bowg, bowg bowg. Bowg bowg bowg. Bowg bowg. Bowg bowg bowg bowg. Bowg bowg! Bowg bowg bowg bowg… Bowg bowg! Bowg bowg bowg. Bowg bowg.

Bowg bowg bowg. Bowg bowg bowg bowg bowg bowg bowg. Bowg bowg bowg. Bowg bowg bowg. Bowg bowg bowg bowg, bowg bowg bowg. Bowg bowg. Bowg bowg. Bowg.

„Bowg bowg~” Bowg bowg.

„Bowg bow-… Bowg! Bowg bowg!” Bowg bowg bowg!

„Bowg bowg!” Bowg bowg bowg. Bowg bowg bowg, bowg bowg bowg bowg.

Bowg bowg bowg. Bowg bowg. Bowg bowg. Bowg bowg bowg. Bowg bowg. Bowg bowg bowg. Bowg bowg. Bowg bowg bowg. Bowg bowg. Bowg bowg bowg, bowg bowg, bowg. Bowg bowg bowg bowg. Bowg. Bowg bowg bowg! Bowg bowg Bowg, bowg. Bowg bowg bowg. Bowg bowg.

Bowg.

 

 


End file.
